


Want To

by missjay1988



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To

James Wilson was confused. He’d walked into his office at 6 am and found a note on his desk.  _I don’t want to, if you don’t want to._  Instantly he knew it was from House; he’d recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. But knowing this presented more problems than it answered. First of all, James wasn’t aware that Greg had ever woken up this early in all their years of knowing each other, yet he knew that the note wasn’t on his desk when he left late last night. And what the hell did it mean? 

* * *

“Must you be so cryptic?” James asked, wandering into Greg’s office several hours later, watching as his best friend battled his way through another level in _Monsters vs. Aliens_  on his DS. Greg glanced up for a second, giving James a look that clearly said, ‘duh.’

“What, my dear Jimmy, are you talking about now?” Greg tossed the DS aside in disgust, needing to take a break from losing.

“I’m talking about the note on my desk this morning.” James waited for an answer, already knowing that he wasn’t going to get one that made sense.

Greg flashed a grin. “What would be the point in me telling you that? It would just ruin all my fun.” He saw Cuddy walking past with two of his minions and stood up to escape before his friend could pester him with more questions. “Gotta go!”

“Damn, that man can run fast when he wants to.”

* * *

Fifteen hours after he’d found the note, James was finally making his way to Greg’s apartment with beer and pizza, still no wiser about the meaning behind the note. Sitting in late rush hour traffic surrounded by a snow storm, he started flipping through the radio stations, hoping to find something worthwhile.

 _We could keep things just the same_  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

James’ heart stuttered as the last line sunk in.

 _Never waste another day_  
Wonderin' what you threw away  
Holdin’ me, holdin’ you  
I don't want to, if you don't want to

Questions zipped through his mind. Was Greg serious? James snorted. Of course he was. The fact that he ran after he brought it up was a big clue there. “So now what do I do?” 

* * *

Four hours later, Greg woke up to a dark apartment. He could see the beer and pizza sitting on the coffee table and James’ bag and coat sitting by the door. “So where the hell is he?” Greg pulled himself up off the couch and made his way to the bed room, the only room that he couldn’t see from the couch. Pushing the door open, his breath caught as he saw his best friend lying in bed, fast asleep. On the bedside table was a piece of paper. He shuffled over and picked it up. Blinked. And smiled. Greg eased himself into bed, effectively waking James. The note lay forgotten on the floor.

_But I want you._

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 26 July 2009.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
